


【诗情画奕】小心恶犬

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 大狗狗能有什么坏心眼呢？
Relationships: 诗情画奕
Kudos: 8





	【诗情画奕】小心恶犬

‘内有恶犬，请勿进入’

她好像记得这儿本来是杂物间来着？“周医生养狗啦？”

“养着玩玩。”

女人还想说什么，就听见门后一阵吵闹的、拉扯锁链的声音，她下意识后退了两步，心想看来确实是挺凶的，“医生可要小心点啊，实在不行饿几顿打几顿就听话了。”

“好，知道了。”

这是一个边陲的小镇，历史并不长久，说不上贫穷也说不上繁华。

周诗雨是这儿的医生，唯一的医生，在几年前由于某些原因从部队退役，然后隐姓埋名到这个陌生的地方开了个小诊所。

可是毕竟小镇就那么多的人，生意也只能勉强算得上温饱，甚至有时候还要饿肚子，便索性又干起了老本行——“商人”。

当然，她卖的可不只是药品，还有一些“不小心”被自己治死了的人，拖以前在军队的福，她还是有些人脉，死人对一般人没什么用，但卖给实验室就是一笔巨款了，当然活人也可以。不过实验室可是对活人有些要求，所以一般都是直接卖给偏远城市的红灯区。

倒也不是没人发现她的行为，但都选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟周诗雨是这儿唯一的医生，而且，在这种地方生活的人，又有几个人底子是干净的呢。

恰逢最近边境有些动荡，周诗雨的日常又多了一项——捡尸。

而且她运气似乎不错，竟然在荒山野岭里捡到了一个昏迷的小士兵，虽然是本国的，但这跟她又有什么关系呢。

哦？是个Alpha，还是个小女孩，看军服上的肩章，似乎级别不低，而且...别在胸口的徽章她看着有点眼熟，思索了一下，好像是帝都里的某个贵族？她在小士兵随声的包里翻出了身份证明，原来叫王奕啊，看来跟她猜想的没错了。

啧啧，那这家伙可真是倒霉，估计是服兵役的期间被仇家盯上了吧。

不过这些周诗雨可都不care，在她眼里，一个年轻的Alpha=卖给实验室=一大笔钱。

她把这个脏兮兮的Alpha扛回了家，在洗干净之后才发现卖相相当不错，虽然瘦的摸上去只有骨头，但身型的比例倒是异常的优美，还有那张还显得有些稚嫩圆润的脸，仔细看已有略显锋芒之势。

看来她运气不错。

王奕在醒来后就一直不善地盯着周诗雨，她努力掩饰恐惧，让自己尽可能看上去凶一点，“你知道你在干什么吗？绑架军人会判唔...”

好聒噪。周诗雨拿出一团毛巾一把塞进了王奕嘴里，小士兵觉得受到了冒犯，一双眼睛瞪的老大，铁链也被挣的哗啦作响，鼓动的喉咙里发出闷雷一般的低吼。这种虚张声势的行为莫名的有些可爱，周诗雨没忍住摸了摸她的脑袋，深蓝色的头发摸起来意外的软。

“乖一点，从现在开始，要叫我‘主人’了哦。”

不出意外，王奕恶狠狠地撞开她的手，一脸凶狠地看着她。

真是不乖。

但还是要养着。这个小士兵太瘦了，要达到实验室的标准怎么也得再长个十来斤。

开头几天王奕死活不吃东西，全靠营养液吊着，但这种明明饿得要死却无法解脱的感觉实在太折磨人了，过了两天还是乖乖接受了周诗雨的投喂。

虽然每次看周诗雨的眼神都和仇人差不多...

好家伙，本以为是财神，没想到养了个爹。还在成长中的Alpha饭量大的吓人，每次出去买饭都得买三人份，这下子全镇子都知道周医生养了条“大犬”，虽然不怎么爱叫，但是很凶。

好在王奕身上有些值钱的东西，不然她还真养不起。

在周诗雨的精心照料下，王奕的体重终于达标了，她迫不及待给接头的人打了电话，结果对方在见过王奕后拒绝了购买。

因为王奕的身份太敏感了，他们不想惹上麻烦。

草（一种植物）。

算了。卖给红灯区也不错，正好这小士兵模样还算不错，还是个少见的Alpha，那边应该会很乐意。

果不其然，那群人才不在乎什么你身份，在简单的交流后就痛快的达成了交易，并且约好一周后来取货。

不过，“你检查检查，确保没有问题，别到时候是个西贝货。”这当然没问题。

怎么说呢，王奕的反应真的很有趣。小士兵或许真的是第一次，在面对她时还会脸红害羞，第一次在她手上高潮时还发出了如幼犬般的呜咽声，整个人都跟没骨头似的靠在她身上，头还会无意识地来蹭她，有时还会软软地叫她“姐姐”。

倒是有些可爱呢。

而且王奕的信息素是一种少见的味道，像是那种雨后的森林，氧气充足的雨后森林，充满了生机。此刻这个小小的杂物间似乎已经成了刚经历过雨水滋润的热带雨林，她吸进去的每一寸氧气都是潮湿的，只要抬手便能触摸到沾满雨滴的树叶，空气里弥漫的全都是枝叶与雨水和泥土混合的味道。

就像是置身于雨林的中心。

好强的感染力，要是换一个一般的Omega估计就受不了了。可惜周诗雨好歹是做了好多年军医的人，就这点信息素也就顶多算得上好闻的程度。

她的内心毫无波动甚至还有点想笑.jpg

本来检查过一次就已经够了，但周诗雨可能是真的觉得好玩，哦不，是为了保证货物质量，她有这个责任每天都检查一次，有时候心情不错她也会多检查几次。

要不是为了生活，她还真有点舍不得卖了这个小士兵。

可是谁也没想到交接的时候出了意外。

打的药剂没有生效，反而让王奕暴走了，身上那堆束缚了她将近一个月的锁链被轻易的挣脱，来收货的几个人还没来得及开枪，便觉得有一阵风从面前刮过，随即喉咙一热，世界迅速失去了色彩。

怎么会变成这样！？周诗雨震惊地看向王奕，发现她也在看着自己。看着那张染血的脸上露出一个渗人的微笑，看着她踩着尸体一步步向她走来，仿佛来自地狱的使者。

在一片混乱中，王奕把她虏进了一个废弃的仓库，阴冷的月光透着缝隙照进来，勾勒出王奕那张面无表情的脸，那双黑漆漆的眼睛的闪闪发亮，目光锐利得像一把利刃，悬在她的头顶。

即使面前这个Alpha还在发育中，作为一个Omega，周诗雨在王奕面前也显得娇小，当一大片阴影投下的时候，她紧张地手脚都在发亮，即使看惯了生死，但在轮到她时也会害怕。

她徒劳地用手去阻挡她，“混账东西，你想干什么！？”

那深色的发丝爬进了她的肩颈中，耳畔是王奕急促而沉重的呼吸声。

她的手被王奕抓住了往下拉，“主人，再检查检查我吧。”

“我好像病了。”不然，怎么会想要吃了你呢。

周围的信息素浓的让人无法忽视，周诗雨立马就想到了三个字——易感期。

怪不得……

“主人……”王奕苍白的脸色浮现出几朵红晕，她拉着周诗雨的右手放在挺立的欲望上，隔着裤子不断地磨蹭。

“蠢狗……住手！”

医生的白大褂在地上染了灰，没一会便有几件里衣被扔在了地上，白大褂反而成了最后的幸存者。

她仿佛置身于下着滂沱大雨的雨林中，就连厚重的树叶也抵挡不住雨势，她被淋了个透心凉，却又因着潮湿的空气感到无比的闷热，周诗雨重重地咬了一口舌尖，疼痛与血腥的味道勉强将她拉回现实，微颤着的左手想要摸进口袋里拿什么，却被王奕抓住。

像是往常结束后那样，王奕张嘴含住了她的手指，湿热的舌头裹住了指尖反复舔舐。王奕真的像只乖巧的大狗狗，那双漂亮的眸子里映出的是周诗雨的身影，一种难言的沉闷感挤压着周诗雨的胸膛，她好像也发烧了，太阳穴突突地跳，那块沉寂已久的腺体也跟着突突地跳，她几乎是无法克制的，手指顺着王奕的心意在她的口里搅弄起来，她有些粗糙的指腹贴在口腔里柔软的上颚肉上，那儿敏感，她只需要轻轻用力碾磨，就能听见王奕舒服的哼哼声，不断有唾沫顺着她的手留下来，或许是嫌恶心了，周诗雨总算是扯出了手，几下把一手的口水全擦在了王奕身上。

“呃...”自身体深处涌上的灼热感扰乱的周诗雨的呼吸，作为医生的她自然知道自己受到了影响，这种本能上的冲动是她无法控制的，仍被抓着的右手在缩了几次之后还是妥协了，隔着那层薄布料她都能感受到那昂首的欲望有多么炙热，似乎比以往任何一次都要滚烫，烫的她几乎快要握不住了。

“啊...姐姐，快点嘛...”王奕忍不住在周诗雨手上拱了拱，劣质的布料勒的她不舒服，便几下扯掉腰带蹬掉了裤子，虽说是撒娇的语气，但她看上去并没有给周诗雨拒绝的选项。

周诗雨皱了皱眉，有些不太情愿地给这个发情的Alpha打手枪，但今天的王奕格外的兴奋，她的手都磨痛了还没有一点停歇的意思。

“你在敷衍我。”敏感的Alpha感受到了周诗雨的不用心，王奕看上去很不爽，她低头在周诗雨的肩头恶狠狠地咬了一口，虽然只是留了个牙印，但也让周诗雨疼的够呛，可是后面就是箱子，没有地方让她可退，她吸了口凉气，抬腿想要给王奕一脚，却被反手抓住。

“混，混账，放开我！”周诗雨突然意识到这个姿势并不太好，正如她所想，王奕抓着她的裤子就往下拉，拉不下来就用上了蛮劲，她眼睁睁看着自己的裤子被撕成了布条，凉飕飕的触感并不好，但很快王奕就靠了上来，不过那炽热的触感更糟糕。

医生的身上好香啊...王奕仔细地嗅了嗅，似乎并不是沐浴露，而是一种...更吸引她的东西，她的下颚紧贴着那纤细的脖颈，鼻尖又那股香味牵引着往里拱去，直到触及一块凸出的地方，她的本能告诉她应该上嘴，实际上她也这么做了，在咬住的瞬间她明显地感受到周诗雨猛颤了一下，随即一股甘甜溢满了口腔，直冲大脑。

疼死了，这姓王的下嘴怎么没轻没重。周诗雨眼角噙了几颗泪，手抓着王奕的头发就往后拖。头皮上的疼痛促使王奕松开了嘴，她想发怒，可看到周诗雨的表情又熄了火。她凑上去讨好似的舔了舔医生的圆润的下巴，见周诗雨没有明显的抗拒，就得寸进尺地向上挪去。

直至舔到了她觊觎已久的红唇。

但不知道是真的纯情还是笨，王奕就只是单纯地贴着周诗雨的唇，没了进一步的动作，可就光是这样，周诗雨也觉得晕乎乎的，这是她头一次被一个Alpha亲，从前在解决需求时她都拒绝亲吻这种恋人才会有的举动，可没想到被这个冒失鬼钻了空子。

算了，反正是她养的。

“主人，你好甜哦...”不知道王奕指的什么，但周诗雨感觉到了对方的不安分，问题是她好像被诱导发情了，腹部又热又胀，在腿根处一片潮热，不用想，她的底裤肯定湿了...

不过王奕看上去并不心急，她想要更多的了解这个Omega，周诗雨，她的主人。周诗雨看起来比她还瘦，她只需将手放上去，不需要太用力，就能清楚的摸到每一根肋骨。王奕似乎很感兴趣，埋下头去用牙去厮磨，舌尖抵进骨头之间的凹陷里，摩挲着贴着骨头的薄嫩皮肤，留下一道鲜明的水迹，她像只饥饿的野兽舔过每一根肋骨，在这具瘦弱的身躯上留下自己的信息素，来宣誓自己的拥有权。

王奕很快便吻上了那对象征着哺乳生命的乳房，若有若无的奶香让她又好像回到了幼儿时期，她像是个贪嘴的孩子，明明什么都嘬不出来，却还叼着不肯松口。同时火热的手掌抚摸着周诗雨同样发烫的身体，偶尔回因为力道没控制好而留下一个指印。

本就高涨的热潮在Alpha的抚摸下涨的更旺了，空旷的仓库里回荡着周诗雨难以压抑的喘息声，如熊熊烈火燃烧般的欲望几乎燃尽了她的理智，前所未有的，那刻在骨子里的基因促使她向这个Alpha臣服，诱哄着她接受占有，理智被暂时隔离了。

Omega的信息素突然就浓了起来，迅速与空气中单信息素纠缠起来，雨也渐渐小了，变得细密了起来，零零散散落在周诗雨身上，酥酥麻麻的，却又得不到舒缓，她大口大口喘着气，眼角早已被泪水浸湿，像有人用蘸了红墨水的毛笔在她的眼尾勾勒了一笔，如盛开的桃花，透着股勾人的意味。

“呜…”下半身的胀痛终于引起了王奕的注意，她无意识地贴着那雪白的大腿蹭了蹭，滑嫩的皮肤带来的触感让她有些上瘾，那是与手完全不一样的感觉，没有多想，Alpha抓住了对方的腿，一下又一下地，灼热的性器擦过腿根，轻顶在底裤上。

“哈…王奕…”身体是如此的敏感，明明连碰都没有碰到，一股股的热流却不断地往外蹿，“进来，进来…”她的声音近乎哀求，如蚁噬般的空虚感折磨得她快要发疯。

平日里高高在上的漂亮主人被情欲纠缠着拖入深渊的模样实在太过于活色生香，在家做了十多年乖小孩的王奕第一次体验到了这种禁忌感带来的刺激，之前一直是自己在她手下求饶，现在终于是风水轮流转了。

“遵命。”她的视线落到那已经是一片泥泞的地方，光是看着她便觉得血气上涌，那种来源于本能的冲动瞬间就席卷了她的理智,在褪下那带有蕾丝边的的肉色小内裤时，还有粘稠的浊液沾在底上，不断向外吐出透明液的穴口一张一合，似乎是在邀请她进去一探究竟，红透了的两片花瓣上沾满了晶莹的水珠，像是熟透了蜜桃，就等着她去摘取了。

不管任何一个Alpha,都无法拒绝眼前的美景，而王奕已经彻底沦陷在其中了。身下的欲望胀的难受，她艰难滴咽了咽喉，这才沉着气缓缓推入那淌水的秘境。她一进去就受到了热烈的欢迎，内里褶皱谄媚地簇拥而上，紧咬着把这外来的访客往里吞去，挤压间不断有汁水外溢。这刺激对于王奕来说未免太过的强烈，差点一口气没提上来泄了身。周诗雨的反应比她更大，许久未尝性事的身体饥渴的称得上放荡，有馋虫咬上了她的脑髓，她不受控制地发出了自己都不敢相信的浪叫声，两条长腿牢牢地钳住了Alpha的腰，生怕她跑了似的。

王奕倒也不会什么技巧之类的玩意儿，但就凭着这年轻的身体就足以让周诗雨难以招架，或许最好的技巧就是没有技巧，只要按照心里想的那么来就是最好的了。

光是一昧的冲撞便已经让周诗雨有些招架不住，易感期的Alpha根本不知道累为何物，王奕看起来还很有精神，遵从本能的引导，炙热的巨兽一次又一次地往更深出顶进，紧窄湿热的吸力让她欲不能罢，酥麻的快感从尾脊传至全身，爽的叫人头皮发麻。

“啊哈。主人，你，绑架帝国军人。”  
“已经构，构成了违法。”  
“ 罚你，罚你永远不能。不能离开我。”  
她在急促的低喘声中私自定下了惩罚。

很快，全小镇的人都知道了此“恶犬”非彼“恶犬”。

没想到平时和蔼的周医生好这口。

直到好几个打着看病的名号想要追求医生的人都被打的半死不活，人们才知道。

确实是条“恶犬”。


End file.
